Don't Make Me
by Chibi Tenshi4
Summary: Better summary inside! A/U Everyone knows how Goku was sent to Earth, well what if someone switched Vegeta and Goku...and Vegeta was sent to Earth.What would happen when he met Bulma? Or what about Goku on Vegeta-sei?


****

Chibi Tenshi: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my very first fic...and it is a Bulma and Vegeta fic. Well it will be.

****

Goten: She's not real sure about the title either O.o

****

CT: Aww, you hush Goten *gives him a big hug* He's just so adorable!

****

Goten: _She thinks I'm adorable, she doesn't know what I'm planning..._

****

CT: What was that Goten?

****

Goten: Nothing! I just thought I should do your disclaimer for you. Did you know Gohan and Chibi Tenshi are married? YOU DIDN'T!!!!! Well I guess that would have something to do with CT not writing it in the story but then again...SHE DOESN'T OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANYTHING! She hasn't even been to Japan...

****

CT: You don't have to rub it in ya know? Oh well *sighs dreamily* I guess I will tell you all about this fic...

Everybody knows how Goku-Kakarott was sent to Earth when he was a baby, well what if someone decided that they didn't want Goku to go and stole the prince and switched them. What would happen if Vegeta was sent to Earth by 'accident' and met up with Bulma...would sparks fly? And what about poor Goku on Vegeta-sei...MAJOR A/U and will be mostly concentrated on B/V until later, this is just the prologue!

****

Goten: Ya she isn't good at summaries...Oh _italics _mean thinking!

1) IMPORTANT: Let's just say when saiyan babies are born they all look alike.

****

Don't make me

__

Prologue: A New Beginning 

****

by: Chibi Tenshi

"Everything is ready I presume," a person with tall, wild, black hair said while looking down at the tiny boy in the space craft. There were millions of buttons and people running around the place, examining the slightest thing. Nothing could go wrong on this mission. Absolutely nothing. 

"Yes King Vegeta! I expect that the space shuttle shall be ready for take off in thirty minutes." One of the workers replied. "Very well, I will be back here in a few minutes to check on everything." King Vegeta turned roughly to leave but then quickly spun back around. "YOU THIRD CLASS BAKAS OVER THERE! Keep working! Unless of course you want to die a **very **slow and painful death." King Vegeta barked. 

"No sir! We will continue our work!" the two men scampered to their spots and started shaking violently while calculating the numbers and charts.

King Vegeta abruptly left with only a small smirk on his face.

****

-

Somewhere else on Vegeta-sei

-

It was dark. The only thing that could be made out was the snowy white crib in the bedroom, and possibly the person in the shadows. The person made his way over to the crib and looked over it carefully. _No one will ever see a thing, _the young man reflected. _They wouldn't notice I am sure...they are almost identical._ _I am so sorry young prince, but I WILL KEEP MY SON. _And with that thought raging in his mind he swept the prince out of the crib and sprayed some substance over his head.

"That will keep him asleep for awhile." He thought out loud. Gently wrapping the blanket around the young saiyan, he whispered some words under his breath. "Vegeta, you don't deserve this, but I need my son and my visions have never been wrong. You need to be sent to Earth and carry out this assignment and one day you will return to Vegeta-sei and take your rightful place at the throne."

The man hastily tucked the chibi saiyan in a nearby basket and made his way out side the doorway.

-

****

Back to space control

-

"Two more minutes till lift off." A random saiyan worker announced. "Gasoline-okay, oil level-okay, space pod-okay, database---"

"Bardock! What are you doing here? Your assigned to the science wing! Your not supposed to be over here, you know the penalty for being at the wrong station." He man with well chiseled muscles and low pony-tail black hair said. He had a beard as well and white training gi on, white was the color of slaves.

"Rando, I need to see my son one last time before he is gone." Rando nodded and went back to work.

Bardock quickly made some adjustments to the database, such as the name was changed to Vegeta. And faster than the speed of light he took Vegeta out of the basket and got Kakarott out of the space shuttle. Bardock carefully placed both of the saiyan babies in their new spots and said an emotionless last word. After all Saiyans were never allowed to show their feelings. But Bardock quickly said sorry.

"BARDOCK! The ship is going in five seconds!" Rando yelled at him.

"I know damn it! Can't a saiyan say a fucking goodbye in peace!" Bardock boomed and once again walked out into the hall without looking back. Bardock could only hear the sound of the space pod lifting off into space.

Then suddenly a roar erupted filling the whole planet of Vegeta-sei. "WHERE IS MY SON?!" Bardock looked down at the basket in his hands and muttered, "It is time for both of your new lives to begin."

****

************

A/N: What do yall think? Good, bad? Should I continue...or is it just a waste of ff.net space? The only way I will know is if you REVIEW! So please do, *puts on her best Son (TM) puppy dog eyes* OH AND THE CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCHHHH LONGER, this was just a prologue.


End file.
